


My Life As a Superhero Wife

by InterstellarVagabond



Series: Tabloid News [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterstellarVagabond/pseuds/InterstellarVagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy was pretty sure there were support groups for the husbands/wives/partners of soldiers, but he was damn sure there were no support groups for the partners of superheroes. If he thought that was a thing, he would have called up Jane Foster and Gwen Stacey ages ago and volunteered to host the first meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Foggy thought it was wildly unfair that he was the one facing harassment about Daredevil considering how poorly Matt kept his secret identity "secret".  
He figured maybe since the guy hadn't seen his own face in years, he'd forgotten that facial expressions were a thing and that beaming when people compliment Daredevil and scowling whenever one of Daredevil's rivals was mentioned was a bit of a giveaway. The "Batman voice" wasn't fooling anyone either, it was just corny. Not to mention the fact that blind lawyer Matt Murdock always seemed to be limping or bleeding out or covered in bandages everyday. Gee! What a clumsy blind guy!

Not that Foggy had ever been fooled by the "it was my fault I tripped" excuses or anything....

The point was Matt Murdock was terrible at keeping Clark Kent separate from Superman, but it was Foggy Nelson that had reporters up his ass months after the "I saw mommy kissing Daredevil" scandal had blown over. 

"Okay, I don't think I can do coffee runs anymore." Foggy said as he entered the office, balancing a cardboard tray of lattes in one hand. "Not without a fake mustache at least. There was this guy waiting behind some trash cans with a camera, how patient and nose-blind do you have to be to do that?"

"He just couldn't smell the garbage because he is garbage." Karen said supportively. "I can't believe some of them are still trying."

"At least its just one and not one hundred." Foggy sighed. As he sighed his gaze was drawn to Matt's office where the cause of all this trouble was slouched back in his chair with his red tinted glasses sitting slightly askew on his face. The fearsome vigilante had fallen asleep, head propped on his fist. "Guess someone couldn't wait for his latte." Foggy pointed into the office.

"Is he asleep?" Karen asked, leaving her chair to get a better look. "Awww, he looks so cute."

"I know. That's why I haven't dumped him yet." Foggy joked, handing Karen her coffee and placing the others on her desk. "Think I should wake him up? He totally deserves it."

"I'd tell you to have mercy on the poor guy but this is the third time this week." Karen said. "I assume this is because of his 'night life'?"

"You assume correctly." Foggy remembered the night prior, when he'd woken up and rolled over to whisper into Matt's ear and suggest they call out of work and just stay in bed all day. He'd rolled onto an empty spot, not even a little warm from body heat. After that he'd been unable to go back to sleep, settling for staring out the window for a sign of red and glaring into Matt's fridge to complain aloud about how it held nothing but beer. "I left for work alone this morning so you can tell how long he stayed out. He probably changed on the roof. You know he keeps spare clothes up there?"

"You're kidding." Karen said, sipping her latte and leaning against her desk casually.

"He has little civilian disguise centers all over the city. Little kits with lawyer clothes and canes." Foggy said. "I've seen them, I'm dead serious."

"Must be hard, living a double life." Karen said. 

"Yeah..." Foggy sighed again. He'd been doing that a lot lately. Sighing and furrowing his brow and shouting. He wasn't supposed to get this grumpy until he was a cantankerous old man yelling at kids to get off his lawn. Now here he was trying to find a justification for getting mad at a guy who regularly saved small children and animals from the bad guys.

He shrugged at Karen and then entered Matt's office, walking up behind the slumbering man quietly. He took off his jacket and draped it over Matt's shoulders. Then as an afterthought he adjusted Matt's position so he might not feel as sore upon waking up. He pressed a kiss to Matt's forehead and then went back to his own office to get started on some work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: suicide mention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus guys. I've been having trouble sitting down and writing fics lately, though I've been writing lots of original stuff at least. But this was definitely a nice break from the APA essay I gotta write for class *groan*. Thanks for the comments, they're always a good motivator.   
> So some of you Daredevil buffs may recognize the unnamed villain from this chapter, since I'm working with the rebooted tv show I figured why not reboot an old villain (I swear I had this idea before I heard he was going to be in Jessica Jones I don't pay attention to news very well) I'm taking a few liberties here and there just because his powers are so terrifying and interesting and I really wanna explore them. Not to mention that while Marvel Unlimited has let me read thousands of Daredevil comics I don't retain a lot of those "stats and facts" that nerdbros quote at conventions. I just hope that this fic will be enjoyable now that I appear to be writing it again! Thanks for your patience!

Matt had saved a few jumpers before, it was a sad reality but a surprising amount of people were unhappy with their lives. He knew how to recognize them by their scared heartbeat, their ragged breathing, the way the smell of tears hung in the air. That's why he felt suspicious when this woman displayed none of those traits.

He'd only recently started using his billy clubs against, and the grappling hook was new too, but he found tools like this came in handy sometimes especially when women were throwing themselves off buildings. 

Matt swung past the woman and managed to grab her in one arm, pulling her in close before they both crashed through a nearby window. He made sure to hold her head against his chest so she wouldn't hurt her neck or get glass in her face as they tumbled into the empty building. Being close to people like this drove his senses crazy, he could smell her sweat and her perfume mingling in a beautiful way, he could hear her heartbeat suddenly growing terrified, everything was intense. 

“Are you okay?” He asked as he untangled himself from the woman. 

“Where am I?” The woman asked. “What's going on?”

“We're in an apartment building, I had to keep you from falling. Sorry, most of my landings are more graceful.” Matt said, standing and holding out a hand to help the woman up.

“No I mean...” The woman's voice was shaky. “I was just at the bank a second ago, it was daytime. How did I get here? What happened to all that time?”

“You don't remember anything?” Matt asked. “You jumped off a roof.”

“I...what?” The woman's eyes widened. “Oh god is it snowing? But it's August!”

Matt felt in his gut that something was seriously wrong. “It's late November.” 

“What?” The woman shook her head. “You're lying to me. I wouldn't kill myself, and it's August! I know it is! I was at the bank, I was going to make a deposit. I was texting my sister about her birthday and then...and then...”

“Susan, go jump again.” A voice from the shadows suddenly said. The woman's face went blank, Matt heard her heartrate slow. Then he was surprised to hear her footsteps approaching the window. 

“Hey, wait!” He grabbed at her arm and pulled her back. 

“Let go of her.” The voice said. Matt felt his arms turn to pudding, he didn't want to let go of her but it felt strange to hold on. He felt his fingers slipping. 

“But...” He said. 

“I said let go of her, I don't need her anymore. Susan, jump out the window.” The man's voice grew closer and Matt realized he must be standing right in front of him at this point. 

He grabbed one of his billy clubs and threw it at the man. Apparently the stranger was not used to combat because he let it hit him straight in the face. Matt pulled Susan away from the window, but she kept fighting to get out of his arms. The man was struggling to his feet, and as he did he shouted at the two of them. 

“You in the red suit, sit down and stop stopping her!” He said, his voice irritated more than angered. 

Matt found himself letting go of Susan and falling to his knees on the floor.

“Stay put!” The man ordered, and although Matt managed to stand up he felt like each movement contrary to his orders was a struggle. It was like his limbs were weighed down, and he was helpless as Susan walked over to the window and threw herself out to the street below. 

“No!” Matt screamed.

“How are you ignoring me?” The man said. “No one ignores me, they can't.”

“You just killed someone!” Matt yelled, as if stating it might help somehow. 

“Actually she killed herself.” The man talked as though he was unused to talking with people, he seemed more comfortable talking at them. “Now you're going to do the same thing. Go jump.”

Matt was horrified as his feet started moving towards the window. His horror was fighting with a strange sense of calm, something that told him if he just did what this man said everything would be alright. He was being perfectly reasonable, he just wanted Matt to jump. That was easy enough. Just a few more steps...

Matt was suddenly falling, the cold wind seemed to cut his cheeks like knives. His mind cleared up and he realized what he was doing. He used his grappling hook and managed to catch himself just in time. He used the momentum to swing himself back upwards and into the apartment, but by the time he got there the man was gone. 

Matt shivered, not from the cold.

Half an hour later on the other side of the city, Foggy Nelson was just turning off the T.V. and about to call it a night when a knock came on his window. 

“Oh man, it's freezing, get in quick.” He said as he opened the window. Matt hopped into the living room like a stray cat hoping to get a meal from the sucker that let him in. Foggy might have spoken this comparison aloud if he hadn't seen the look on Matt's face first. 

He'd already take his mask off, a sure sign that they were well past holding it in and bottling it up. Something big must have happened. 

“Hey, come here.” Foggy said, opening his arms wide. Matt sort of leaned into the hug and it took some coaxing to get him to actually sit down for a bit. He seemed to be torn between wanting to pace angrily and wanting to be near Foggy, but had to settle for brooding in Foggy's unyielding embrace. 

“What happened?” Foggy asked.


End file.
